runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
To'Kash the Bloodchiller
To'Kash the Bloodchiller is een baas in Dungeoneering. Je hebt 18 Dungeoneering nodig om hem tegen te komen, hoewel er een glitch is dat je hem ook al vanaf level 17 tegenkomt. Als je Protect from Magic gebruikt en met Melee of Magic aanvalt kan je met deze baas korte metten maken. Sommige spelers vinden het handig om deze baas met Ranged aan te vallen. Maar welke methode je ook kiest, deze baas is relatief gemakkelijk. Zijn special attack To'Kash heeft een special attack, bekend als 'Deep Freeze'. Voordat hij zijn special attack gaat uitvoeren zegt hij: "Sleep now in the bitter cold". Deze aanval bevriest je op een soortgelijke manier als de spreuk Ice barrage. In plaats van dat hij iedereen bevriest, doet hij dit maar met één speler. Die speler kan wel nog voedsel eten als hij bevroren is. De duur van zijn special attack heeft te maken met hoeveel mensen er in zijn kamer zijn. Als je alleen bent kun je jezelf heel snel bevrijden, maar als je met 5 mensen bent moet je een paar seconden wachten. Je kan op "Free" klikken om jezelf te bevrijden. Als je met een team bent bevriest iedereen van de aanval. Als To'Kash naar jou toe komt en je met Melee aanvalt breekt hij het ijs, je bent dan bevrijd. Het is streng geadviseerd dat je dan je andere teamleden bevrijdt, dan kan hij ze geen zware schade doen. (hij kan wel 350 schade doen!) Als je dit doet spaar je voedsel in je inventory, en neemt bij je teamgenoten de spanning af. Hij kan je ook aanvallen als je het ijs van je teamgenoten breekt. Je wordt dan twee keer geraakt, en je kan dan direct dood zijn als de baas een sterkere variant is. Dit monster is, net zoals andere demonen, zwak tegen Magic. Dit monster heeft een enorme hoge slash defence en is zwak tegen stab en crush aanvallen. Quotes *''I will shatter your soul!'' *''Sleep now, in the bitter cold...'' *''DEEP FREEZE!'' *''RAAAAAAAAGH!'' Mogelijke buit *Celestial gloves *Salve gloves *Duskweed gloves *Roseblood gloves *Soulbell gloves *Ectogloves *Wildercress gloves *Mysterious chronicles part 6 *Runic gloves *Bryll gloves *Blightleaf gloves *Mysterious chronicle part 5 *Kal'gerion notes (part 1) Weetjes *Zijn verschijning is soortgelijk aan dat van K'ril Tsutsaroth en behoort daarmee tot het Kal'gerion ras . *Af en toe schreeuwt hij op dezelfde manier zinnen als de bazen in de God Wars Dungeon. *Als je voedsel eet op het moment dat hij "DEEP FREEZE" schreeuwt, kan je vermijden dat je bevroren wordt. *Als hij in zicht is, dan zal hij, waar je ook bent, zijn "Deep Freeze" aanval de hele tijd uitvoeren. *De sneeuw van zijn "Deep Freeze" aanval bestaat uit kleine deeltjes. Hij is één van de twee monsters die kleine deeltjes gebruikt. *Wanneer je alleen bent, treedt er soms een glitch op dat wanneer je bij de ingang staat je niet bevroren wordt. *Sora schreeuwt "DEEP FREEZE" wanneer hij sneeuwstormen gebruikt in de game Kingdom Hearts. en:To'Kash the Bloodchiller Categorie:Monsters met een speciale aanval Categorie:Kal'gerion ras Categorie:Demons